


The Right Kind Of Wrong

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oneshot, PWP, Porn, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, Threesome, dp, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader sees some interesting pornography whilst browsing the internet, but her secret is found out by the brothers. Will they ignore or will they pounce on the opportunity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind Of Wrong

You weren’t sure how you’d stumbled on it in the first place. It was probably because of all the laptops to borrow, taking Dean’s was probably a bad idea. But here you were, in your room, your eyes glued to the screen as a buxom blonde was being taken by not one but _two_ guys, in a position that looked uncomfortable but sexy as hell, and she was screaming wantonly like nothing you’d ever heard before.

Eyes wide, you felt your heart rate accelerate and warmth spread through your belly as you watched the images on the screen. Truth was, you’d watched porn before and you weren’t exactly _sheltered_ in sexual matters, but you weren’t exactly adventurous either. Fantasies were one thing but the few guys you’d been with it had been strictly missionary. And besides, opportunities for romance were few and far between as a hunter – you didn’t embrace Dean’s “love ‘em and leave 'em” policy, preferring to know a guy for a while before any of that.

And that was how this came about. Watching porn for a bit of relief. Only this porn was a bit more than the pizza man usually delivered. Two guys at once? That was gonna fuel a few dreams, that’s for sure.

Your hand was in your pants now, and fuck, you were so close. Mentally you briefly thanked Dean for not wiping his browser history, but the thought was quickly obliterated by your oncoming climax -

Just as Dean knocked on your door and opened it.

'Y/N, any chance I could have my -’

You froze, caught with your hand in the metaphorical cookie jar, the porn still playing, obscene noises filling the awkward silence in the room. You slammed the laptop lid, withdrawing your hand from your jeans. Irritation swiftly overcame your shame when you saw the lewd grin on Dean’s face. Picking up the laptop, you practically threw it at him, your skin flushed and cheeks red.

'Thanks.’ He mumbled, backing out of the room with a chuckle.

God, you’d never felt more embarrassed.

Then you realised that he was going to see exactly what you’d been watching when he opened his computer.

*****

Four days and one brutal hunt of a werewolf later, and you’d avoided the boys as much as possible since the laptop incident. Dean sent sly little leers your way and it made you blush furiously every time. Sam didn’t act any different, which was leading you to believe Dean hadn’t said anything. Which was good, because it was bad enough the eldest Winchester knew. You were waiting for the comments, any tiny remark, knowing it would go one of two ways; you’d punch him, or you’d run out of the room like a girl.

You’d suffered a pretty nasty slash to the top of your arm during the hunt, and when the three of you returned to the bunker, you headed straight for the first aid kit in the library, ignoring both boys. The drive back had been unbearable, with Dean grinning at you in the rear view mirror every five seconds. He was so damn smug about this, about having caught you, and knowing what you were watching, he might not even have to say anything to get that punch.

Locating the first aid kit, you began to clean the wound, wondering if it needed stitches. Sam appeared at your side in seconds, inspecting the wound, and you let him do so in silence, unwilling to break the tension first.

'It’s not deep enough for stitches.’ He announced quietly, and you heard Dean enter the room, his boots making a dull thud on the polished floor. 'You’ll live, Y/N.’ Sam grinned, and you nodded, not offering a smile in return. He rolled his eyes. 'What is up with you lately?’ He asked quietly and you shrugged.

'I’m tired.’ You said, rolling your shirt sleeve back down, despite the fact it was ruined and crusted with your blood. 'Gonna go to bed.’

Sam grimaced. 'You seem to be avoiding us.’ Dean sniggered, and Sam glared over at him.

'I - I’m not.’ You stuttered out.

'Yes, you are.’ The taller Winchester insisted. 'Look, just tell me what’s wrong?’ You spared Dean a glance, your cheeks growing hot and Sam raised his chin, eyes narrowing as he looked between you and his brother. 'Dean?’ He asked, and the other hunter looked offended.

'I didn’t do nothing.’ His brother said. 'Ask her.’ Your eyes went wide.

'W – what? No, I…I didn’t…’ You glared at Dean then, jaw clenched. 'You’re such a dick. You already told him.’ Dean grinned widely and your head whipped back to glare at Sam. 'You already _know_. You’re both dicks!’

Sam shook his head. 'Okay, so I do know. And I know that’s pretty embarrassing. But…’

Your eyes narrowed further. 'But what?’

Dean stood up from the table. 'Well, Sam and I were talking…and you’re an attractive girl, Y/N.’

Your jaw hit the floor. 'Huh?’

'If you need some…relief -’ Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 'We’re all friends here, right? And friends help each other out.’

You shook your head in disbelief. 'I don’t need any…’ Liar. 'No, that would be….that would be weird right?’

Sam touched your arm, and you jumped a little. 'We’re not gonna pressure you or anything, okay? Just…we saw what you were watching. We know you haven’t met anyone in months. And like Dean said, you’re an attractive girl. You’re funny, smart – and maybe we’d like to help you out.’

'I’m not a toy for you to share.’ You grumbled, pulling your arm out of his grip. Sam looked over at his brother.

'We’re not saying that.’ Dean said, stepping closer. 'Well, except for the sharing part.’ You tutted, folding your arms. 'But we all need a bit of down time, right? And I know you’ve been a little pent up. And if what you were watching interests you…well, Sam and I certainly wouldn’t mind being part of a bit of experimentation.’

You weren’t entirely sure how to respond to that. Outwardly your demeanour was screaming hostility, but if you were honest, ever since Dean had caught you, you’d been revisiting that fantasy in your mind, and the boys were probably the only ones you’d trust to do that sort of thing. But it didn’t make it any less weird that your closest friends, allies, were offering to do this. To give a bit of excitement that wasn’t monster based into your life. To be taken in that way….

Well, at least you were horny enough. Even now you could feel the heat between your legs, which only increased when you locked eyes with Sam, those big brown orbs warming you right through. For a moment, you weren’t sure what to do, but then Sam moved towards you, his large hand cupping your cheek and tilting your head upwards. Softly, he pressed his lips to yours and you practically melted.

No going back now then.

Dean came up behind you, his hand brushing your hair away from your neck, and he kissed you there, on the juncture of your collarbone, as Sam kissed the very breath out of you. The older brother’s hands rested on your hips as he worshipped your neck with his lips and you suddenly wondered why you hadn’t thought of suggesting this earlier.

Sam grinned as he pulled away, seeing your dilated pupils, your chest heaving. Dean pulled away took, smiling up at his brother. 'By gee, I think she likes it.’ The shorter brother said, and you turned to him, glaring. He removed his hands from your hips, expecting a slap, but instead found himself with arms full of you as you kissed him hard. He groaned, and Sam grinned, pulling you away from his brother.

'I think we should move this to somewhere more comfortable. Dean’s room has the biggest bed.’ He suggested. Dean grinned, moving away as Sam slipped his arms around you. You felt bravado course through you at the thought of having both these handsome, _strong_ men at the same time, and you followed the boys through to Dean’s bedroom. As soon as you stepped through the doorway, your bravado failed, and you paused.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?’

'Stop thinking.’ Dean instructed, grabbing your hand and pulling you away from his brother and towards the bed. 'Thinking complicates things.’

'As you so often demonstrate.’ You giggled, as he pushed you backwards onto the bed. Seconds later, he settled on your right side, as Sam took up the left.

'Just shut up and let us do the driving, baby.’ Dean ordered with a soft smile, his hand coming up to thumb your already erect nipple through your shirt. You groaned, but the sound was swallowed by Sam’s lips on yours again, and you weren’t sure which sensation to focus on as Dean unbutton your shirt, exposing your bra clad breasts to his sight. Sam was devouring your lips, and you raised your hand to touch him, only to find both your wrists pinned. 'Sssh. I said we were driving.’ Dean repeated, unclasping your bra from the front. God bless frontsies. His tongue flicked at your nipple and you cried out into Sam’s mouth, only for the younger Winchester to kiss you harder, his hand coming up to the breast Dean was not occupying himself with.

A few seconds later, you felt fingers touching your thigh through your jeans, and between Sam’s lips, his hand on your breast, Dean’s mouth at your other breast and the fleeting touch against your core, you felt like you were overwhelmed with sensation.

Definitely too late to go back now.

Dean unbuttoned your jeans, and his cool hand slipped underneath your panties, coming into direct contact with your overheated and sensitive flesh. He continued to lavish attention on your breast and Sam continued to kiss you, and you were wondering how long it would take for this to kill you. When Dean’s finger found your clit and he flicked it once, you came undone, crying out, and Sam pulled away. Dean didn’t stop, quickly slipping two fingers inside you, curling them to find the sweet spot and making you practically whimper with need.

'Fuck, you’re tight.’ He commented, pulling away from your nipple. Sam grinned, peeling his t-shirt off. You looked over, seeing the sculpted chest you’d seen many times before, but this time it looked so much….tastier. It wasn’t easy to look at the Winchester boys and not appreciate the beauty of both of them, but this was so intense, with Dean touching you intimately, your flesh exposed for them to see and touch and….fuck.

You came hard, clenching around Dean’s fingers, the shit eating grin on his face going unnoticed as you closed your eyes to the fireworks exploding in your skull. Your cries echoed around the room, and Sam moved to stand at the edge of the bed, his long fingers hooking in the side of your jeans to pull them down and discard them. Dean withdrew from you, leaving you panting and gasping, unresisting as he stripped you of the rest of your clothes, proceeding to stand and pull his own pants off. In moments, both brothers were naked and standing to _complete_ attention as you lay recovering from your orgasm on the bed.

Dean slipped back onto the mattress beside you, Sam doing the same, the evidence of both their arousals prodded your thighs on their respective sides. You didn’t look; just the simple feel of them made you wonder exactly how big they were and how the hell was that going to work? Sam seemed to sense your apprehension.

'Just relax, Y/N. Let us do the work. Anything you don’t like, just tell us okay?’ And then his mouth was on your breast again, and you completely forgot about worrying. Your hands groped blindly, and you gasped as Dean returned to the breast he’d occupied before. Sam’s large fingers were at your centre, probing the wetness there, and your eyes rolled back in your head. His fingers were larger than Dean’s, but just as skilled, and with great difficulty, you managed to wrap a hand around each of their cocks, making the boys groan in tandem. In time with the rhythm Sam was setting with his fingers, you stroked them both, and the sensation was amazing. As you’d thought, they were both well above average, and the worried thoughts returned.

'Sam.’ You cried out as your second orgasm hit you, and he withdrew, looking over at his brother.

'Lube?’ He asked, and Dean motioned to the bedside table. Sam pulled himself away from you, and you groaned at the loss, but Dean took the opportunity to be selfish, pulling you to him and covering your body with his own. He kissed you hard, slipping his tongue into your mouth, and you groaned as you continued to pump his cock, feeling the pre cum leaking from his slit, and you suddenly wanted him to fuck you so badly it almost hurt. When he pulled away, prying your hand from his dick, you whimpered with loss, and then looked up at Sam.

The younger hunter held out a condom to his brother, and Dean took it, slipping it on quickly, as Sam did the same.

'So?’ Sam asked, looking down at you. 'Any preference for who you want where?’

You shrugged. 'I’ll let you boys fight it out.’

Dean grinned, holding out his fist, and Sam rolled his eyes, holding out his own fist. Three shakes later, and he was grinning as Dean predictably went for scissors, losing as usual. 'My choice then?’ He looked down at you, and you smiled, somewhat nervously. Laying down on the bed, he pulled you closer, kissing you slowly as his hands wandered down your body. Dean watched, his hand around his own cock, pumping it gently. Sam pulled away from the kiss, his hand tangled in your messed up hair. 'You okay on top?’ He asked, and you nodded, not willing to speak, in case you backed out.

And you wanted this so very badly.

Sam manoeuvred you until you were straddling his lap as he laid flat on the bed, his length pressed against your cunt and you bit your lip at the hardness of him. Suddenly impatient, you moved forward, capturing his mouth in a kiss as your rotated your hips, slipping the head of his cock into your pussy. He grunted, and you took a shuddering breath at the slow burn as you inched yourself down onto his generous girth, not stopping until he was fully seated inside you. His eyes were shut as you sat up, gyrating your hips slowly against him, smiling at the little noises escaping his mouth. 'Fuck.’ He whispered, his hands coming to rest on your hips. Dean was behind you then, kissing your neck again, his hands coming around your front to caress your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers. He pressed into your back, his cock hard and trapped between you. Slowly, you began to move up and down on Sam’s cock, the sensation sending shivering electric through your body as the friction between you grew. The bravado you’d felt earlier returned as you thought of the woman in the video.

'Dean. Please.’ You begged, and the elder brother pulled away from your neck. Seconds later you felt a cold finger at your ass, as Dean lubed you up. His mouth was near your neck again as he knelt between his brother’s legs.

'I’m gonna take it slow, okay? Just tell me if you need me to stop.’

Sam stilled your movements, his eyes carefully watching your face as his brother position himself at your puckered hole, his cock pushing slightly. The smallest touch almost made you cum there and then, but you bit your lip, your eyes closed as Dean pushed against you, the head of his cock slowly inching into your tightest hole. Sam grunted at the increased pressure on his cock as his brother pushed in harder. You didn’t object, welcoming the slight pain, the intensity of it almost too much for your mind to bear as Dean finally pushed in to the hilt, his hands clenching as they gripped your shoulders. 'Fuck, Y/N.’ He grunted, and Sam moved then, causing both you and Dean to cry out.

'Oh god.’ You said, falling forward, managing to support yourself with your arms. Sam thrust up into you then, and between the brothers, they established a smooth rhythm, and god it felt _amazing_ as they fucked you completely, filled you completely. Everything else faded away, leaving you with nothing but the sensation of being fucked by the Winchester brothers, and you wondered why in the hell it had taken you so long to do this. Orgasm after orgasm washed over you, Sam’s thumb caressing your clit and Dean’s hands on your breasts, kneading them almost painfully. But it all combined and made time stop as they continued on, and you thought that maybe, just maybe, this was how you’d finally die.

Not that anyone would mind going out that way.

'Fuck, Sam, Y/N…I’m gonna cum. Can’t hold it.’ Dean grunted, his voice strangled and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. Sam didn’t look much better, his longer hair plastered against his skull. He didn’t say anything, but you felt his cock swell, and you knew both boys were about to finish. Your entire body went tense, and both hunters fucking you cried out, burying themselves as deep as they would go, and you joined them in the abyss, all three of you collapsing into a sweaty, messy heap on the bed.

Long moments passed, and Dean pulled away from you, hissing at the tightness on his sensitive cock as he collapsed to the side of you and Sam. The younger Winchester stayed where he was, your head on his chest and his dick softening inside you.

'That was…’ You sighed, dreamily, not sure of the English language enough to find a suitable word.

'Tell me about it.’ Dean chuckled, disposing of the used condom. 'But next time, I bottom yeah?’


End file.
